Private Lessons
by theonewhoburnedthesun
Summary: Aha, the title is appropriate in my opinion. Originally posted on Tumblr as 'Amorrako slamwich' - Amon x Korra x Mako. After being captured, Amon wants to impart his wisdom upon two sexually frustrated teens. If you squint, it's funny. Oh by the way, really really smutty so don't like, don't read.


**This is rated super M, for very naughty scenes.**

* * *

"Korra, wake up."

Rousing from unconsciousness, Korra felt a familiar ache in her body - the energy and chi halting in her stomach as she gasped for air. _Chi-blockers_, her mind insisted, the grogginess of her mind clouding her thoughts as she opened her eyes.

She gasped when she saw Mako's face hovering only inches above hers. Even in the darkness, his amber eyes starkly contrasted with his pale, bruised face.

"We were captured," he said, his voice sounding warped as Korra was still prying herself from a paralyzed state.

Memories came rushing back; they were on patrol. Asami's car wrecked. So much pain as their car rolled. Korra was thrown from the car, barely avoiding being crushed by the crunching metal as it impacted with the pavement.

Korra's body stung and she could feel the throbbing of bruises in her abdomen. She didn't think anything was broken. She weakly moved her limp arm above her, attempting to coax a stream of water from the air like Katara had taught her. So she could heal herself.

"Your chi is still blocked." Mako fist clenched together, his lips tightening as he looked away.

Her arm dropped, and she huffed a sigh. She hated not being able to bend. "Where are we?" Looking around, it seemed like they were in some kind of metal container. The ceiling was striped with metal bars, the space between them too thin for Korra or Mako to slink through. Korra wished she could metalbend, and then sighed as she realized having the ability would be useless if she couldn't bend at all.

"I don't know," Mako said tersely. "I woke up, and you were unconscious."

Korra's eyes widened as she frantically looked around. "Where's Bolin? And Asami?" She looked at Mako, who's head tilted forward in what looked like shame.

"I don't know."

Korra's chest melted, and she put a hand on forearm, coaxing his eyes to hers.

"It'll be okay, Mako," she said, sweetly, a warmness rising in her chest. His eyes met hers for a moment, and she _knew_ he was feeling the same thing.

Suddenly, he jerked away from her hand, and her blood ran cold. Korra thought she'd be used to Mako rejecting her, pushing her away like a used toy. Once he admitted he had feelings, but clearly those feelings had evaporated.

Of course, he wouldn't feel that way. He was with Asami, who was now missing. Along with Bolin.

Wrapping her arms around her legs, she pulled her knees to her chest. That's when she heard a deep, resonating chuckle.

It bounced off the metal walls that surrounded them, rattling Korra and making her jump to her feet. Wobbling slightly, blood rushed to her head as she vision went black, Korra focused on the source of the noise.

A door at the end of the metal container creaked open, the whining of the hinges making Korra's nerves go haywire. Next to her, Mako was in a fighting stance.

"This love story is so pathetically sad." Korra instantly recognized the voice, and the timbre made her bones shake. Memories of his hand on her face, forcing her blue eyes to meet his. Terror filled her as she was tied up like and animal and forced to listen to the sick bastard preach.

She shouldn't have feared a nonbender so much; yet the thought of the stark white mask, only accented with the blood-red circle on its forehead, made her knees weak.

She was the Avatar, but he was _Amon_.

His mask was suddenly illuminated by the dim light that shone through the bars in the ceiling. He sauntered toward them, dark silvery eyes watching Korra ineptly as his hands tucked neatly behind his back.

"Amon," Korra started, swallowing her fear and straightening herself. "Let us go."

"I will," he said cooly, stopping only a few feet short of Korra and Mako. "Eventually."

Korra growled and launched herself toward him, raising a leg to kick him across the face. Maybe if she broke that never-fading smirk off his stupid mask-

Her body froze, muscles contracting painfully as her lungs felt strangled. Korra shivered, feeling lightheaded as she expected to hit the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ground bellow her. Unmoving. She hovered, body twitching in air.

Realization struck her as she shuttered. "-Bloodbender." Her thoughts raced; it wasn't a full moon… how…

She heard Amon's chuckle, unmistakable and cruel. "That I am."

_Hypocrite! _She tried to scream, but her lips were sealed shut.

"Get away from her!" Mako roared, flying towards Amon sloppily with his arms thrusting forward. Korra tried to call out, but the warning was caught in her lungs. There was no fighting a bloodbender.

Amon flicked his wrist, and Mako's body was writhing in the air next to Korra's. Their eyes met, and their mutual fear flooded the space between them. His lips shuttered, and Korra knew he was trying to say her name.

"There is so much tension in this room, it is making me gag," Amon said condescendingly. "You, Firebender-" he shook Mako's body through the air. "You obviously want to fuck her.

"And, Avatar-" his eyes snapped to hers, "I know that lusts pools between your legs at night, when you wakeup from your nightmares - of me - and your mind wanders to this pathetic excuse for a man-"

"SHUT UP!" Korra screamed, breaking bloodbending hold long enough to shriek the words. More than livid, she was genuinely afraid. How did he know about her nightmares? How did she know that she pleasured herself when she couldn't sleep? That she often did so to thoughts of Mako?

"How about not?" His fist clenched into a ball, and Korra's spine bent backward, and then she slammed into the metal floor.

She was released from the hold, and Mako's body crumbled beside hers. She gasped for breath, feeling the freedom as blood pulsed through her body.

"What do you want Amon?" Korra's jaw tightened as she gritted the words.

"What I want is something you want as well, Avatar," Amon said, looking between them. "I want you to fuck."

The blood drained from her face as her brows shot up.

"What?" Korra said, barely a whisper.

"I said, _I want you to fuck!_" His voice was angrier than Korra had ever heard it.

Korra's body went rigid and she writhed under his hold. She shuddered, feeling the blood rushing from her brain…to the area between her legs.

Involuntarily, she sighed, eyes fluttering shut as Amon let her body sag to the ground. She shivered, recognizing the sensation between her legs… and the insatiable desire to rock her crotch against the floor-

"Enjoying yourself, Avatar?" The sound of his voice broke her trance, but the throbbing between her legs didn't seize.

"What-" she panted, eyes rolling back into her head as he forced her legs to spread. "-stop-_what are you doing_?"

She heard a groan next to her, and glanced to see Mako, face contorted in an emotion she couldn't identify. Her lower body flared at the sight, as she saw a bulge in the fabric of his pants.

"Mako?" she muttered. He forced his eyes open, frantically moving his hands to cover his erection. She ignored Amon's chuckling as their eyes locked.

The gold and amber, flicking with hunger. Desire. _Lust_.

"The firebender is too weak to admit his own desire," Amon growled, tilting his head. "Such as desire that, if not attended to, will only get more painful." He clenched his fingers, making Mako moan relentlessly and sag to the floor.

A moan escaped Korra's lips as her vaginal muscles throbbed. She commanded her body to stop, but she couldn't. Looking up at Amon, trying to convey her rage, she thrusted her body towards him.

In a fluid motion, Amon caught her wrists and twisted them behind her back. Then, at an unbelievable speed, shoved her stomach against the wall. She felt the grinding of her joints as he bent her arms in ways they weren't meant to bend. He leaned against her back, pressing close to her ear. The cold porcelain of his mask brushed against her lobe. "I can bend you in more than one way.

"Your body betrays you," he whispered. She felt his hand creep between her legs, and he cupped her. She moaned, despite herself, and rocked against the hand, finally finding the climax she was so desperate for.

She tried to muffled her mewling by biting her lip, but they spilled from her lips, shame creeping inside her as she realized her body betrayed her.

Amon let go of her, and she slid to the floor, pressing her forehead against the metal wall as she slowed her breathing. She blushed furiously as she heard Amon's condescending laughter from behind her.

"She is ripe for the picking," Amon told Mako seductively. "Pluck the fruit before it rots."

"You…sick fuck…" Mako panted, shaking his head.

"I won't tell you again._ Fuck. Her._"

Mako shuddered, the pain of his erection becoming to much to bear as the member rubbed against his pants. They were too tight.

Korra turned to look at him, and he gave her a desperate expression.

She crawled over to him, eyeing Amon as she leveled her face with Mako's.

"Just do it Mako."

Beneath his mask, Amon smiled deviously.

"What?" Mako muttered in disbelief. For a moment, he considered the thought - him hovering over her tanned body, thrusting in and out.

She shook the thought, disgusted with himself, but couldn't deny the fantasy made his erection grow. "No. _NO_."

"Is it because of Asami?"

"No," he replied honestly, brushing off his shame. "You want me to…make love… while he's watching?"

"No I don't, but he's a bloodbender," Korra rasped quietly. "We have to do whatever he wants.

"So just.._do it_… before I change my mind." She glared down at the floor, her body numbing as she realized what she was asking. She felt sick, but her lower body also twitched in excitement. An excitement that Amon wasn't imposing on her.

Swallowing all of his reservations Mako dove toward her, lips meeting like water meeting fire. Exploding, expanding, pain writhing through him as he moaned against her lips. He pushed himself over top of her, desperate to ease his pain.

In a fluid motion, he pushed up her shirt and scattered kisses across her chest, breathing in her salty scent through her breast wrappings. Korra shimmied her pants down, already feeling her desire growing exponentially as she rocked her hips against him.

"_STOP_." The demand cracked through the air as both bodies seized to move. Amon approached them, crouching on the floor beside their body. "I want you _fuck_ her, not dry hump her like an animal."

Mako glared past the mask and into his eyes. Their bodies were once again released from the bloodbending hold, and Korra shoved down her underwear and korra fumbled with the zipper of Mako's pants.

Once they were open, Korra pushed them down as Mako sucked on her neck, his tongue scraping across her skin. The sucking sensation made Korra shiver, a soft mewl escaping her lips. She blushed as she felt the member brush against her thigh, much larger than she had anticipated. She didn't know how big was _big_, but she felt a little fear swell in her as she wondered if he would fit.

Mako leaned up to her face and kissed her hard on the lips, desperation evident as he sighed into her mouth.

"_Fuck her, now,_" Amon said warningly. The reminded that Amon stood above them made Korra want to vomit. He was seeing her in the way she only wanted _Mako _to see her. She closed her eyes tight, trying to drown the echo of his words, as clung to Mako's shoulders.

Mako positioned himself, and thrust inside her. Korra shrieked, his hard organ entering her completely and fully. It was undeniably painful, but pleasurable as she felt areas being touched that her hand never had been able to reach. Mako settled in, leaning down to moan into her neck.

"I won't last long," he hissed into her skin, and Korra furiously blushed at his words. She nodded to him, the pain of the intrusion fading. He pulled out slowly, shuddering from the friction, and then thrust back in hard. Korra's body rocked, eyes rolling back into her sockets as she cried out.

Mako, conjuring every ounce of self-control her had, paused. "Are you okay?"

All of Korra's shame faded. "YES, just _don't stop!_"

Mako's eyes widened at her honesty, and he happily complied. Settling his palms on either side of her body, he shoved his hips into her again, her pelvis rising to meet his in a rhythmic motion as his vision began to whiten.

His face contorted in pleasure, body going weak as he collapsed next to her and reaching his heavenly peak, seed spilling over her stomach. He muffled his residual moans while biting his forearm.

"_Is that the best you can do?"_

Amon casually walked over and stood over Mako's form. Hands clasped in front of him, the smirking mask tilted. "You didn't even make her come," Amon gritted, pacing to kneel next to Korra. She tried to scoot away from him, but he held a hand up and her body seized to move. He reached a hand forward, cupping her cheek roughly. Like he did on Air Temple Island.

"How selfish."

Korra shuddered against his touch, her eyes locked with Amon's as he dragged his hand down her neck, his fingers wrapping around her throat.

"Would you like to be fucked some more, Avatar?" he asked cooly. Korra didn't speak or move, but continued to watch him with a hard jaw.

His free hand came to her stomach, slowly creeping toward - but never touching - the area that throbbed the most.

He grabbed her thigh, his groomed fingernails digging into her caramel skin, making Korra cry out. She knew he was bloodbending her into pleasure again, but she couldn't control herself. She choked, a faint moan escaping her lips.

"Answer me, _Korra," _she shuddered at the sound of him saying her name, "_Would you like to be fucked some more?"_

"Yes!" she admitted, barely feeling the shame she knew should be there. She looked down her body, longing for his hand to slide over a few inches. "Please…"

Mako watched in horror, being bloodbent into silence as Amon's hold pinned him into the wall. His own lust betrayed him, as he heard her beg to be touched. But she was begging a _monster - _he tried to rationalize that, but it failed. He could feel himself hardening.

Amon chuckled, releasing his grip on her neck as he settled himself between her legs. He spread them, watching her juices drip on the floor as he grappled both of her thighs. Korra blushed as she watched him with guarded eyes, uncertainty flooding her as she reminded herself _who he was._

He was Amon, the one who wanted to destroy her. The one who haunted her nightmares.

The one she wanted to fuck her.

Giving up, she let her body drop to the floor and raised her hips from the ground, offering herself to him.

"Tell me what you want." The demand was cold, but his voice seemed slightly unstable.

"I want…" she said, barely a whisper, "I want your hands."

She was surprised she didn't blush at her own request, but was even more surprising is his compliance. He immediately swiped his fingers across her hipbones, bringing them to the place that longed for touch.

He stroked between her folds, Korra's body twitching as he played with the sensitive bud between them. Then she felt a finger enter her, pumping against her inner walls. And then another finger slid inside, stretching her and making her cry out. She was still sore.

Then he roughly shoved a third finger in, and he became so submerged - he hit the spot she longed for and shuddered.

"Yes, right there," she whined, nodding her head. He ravaged her insidex, pumping and thrusting in and out, using his other hand to pin her hips to the floor. She couldn't stop squirming. Writhing in pleasure, she began to feel her stomach muscles begin to throb, begging for just a little more -

And then he removed himself from her, leaving Korra's body numb as she groaned.

"Why did you stop?" she hissed, leaning up to look at Amon. He stood erect, an arm gesturing to his side.

_Mako._ She filled with shame, and she tried to cover her still-throbbing body. But as she squinted in the darkness, she saw Mako moving…

Her eyes widened, and her eyes locked with his. He was…_jacking off._

"He was enjoying our little show," Amon said, sauntering towards Mako and holding a hand inches from Mako's face. The same hand that had been inside her.

Mako, pumping his cock as he looked at Korra's beautiful naked form, paused as Amon's hand appeared before his face. The strong scent of sex filled the air, and he noticed Amon's fingers were dripping with Korra's wet juices.

Without thinking, he dipped his head toward Amon's hand and stuck out his tongue, licking Korra's wetness from Amon's skin. It tasted salty, and he moaned against Amon's fingers. Releasing his member, Mako grasped Amon's wrist and shoved his fingers further into his mouth, lapping the delicious juice as he sucked.

Korra's eyes widened at the sight, Mako's eyebrows pulling together as he shoved Amon's hand into his mouth. She could her the sound of sucking as Amon rested his other hand on Mako's neck, almost gently coaxing more of his wrist into Mako's mouth.

After a prolonged moment, Amon removed his fingers from Mako's mouth and wiped the saliva on his hand against his suit.

"Did she taste good, Firebender?" he asked, cocking his head. Wordlessly, Mako nodded as he licked his lips. Amon laughed, turning back to Korra. "Maybe now, you can appreciate this fine exploit." Korra could sense Amon's lingering eyes.

"I can," Mako agreed, lust lining his voice as he paced toward Korra.

"Then what are you going to do to her?"

Eyes darkening, Mako looked to Amon. "I'm going to fuck her until she tells me to stop."

Korra reddened as their eyes met, his golden eyes much more animalistic than she could ever remember. He hovered over top of her, gripping her wrappings and shredding them with a scissoring jerk of his arms. Korra gasped as her breasts were exposed, the cool air making goosebumps scatter over her chest. Mako buried his face between her breasts, his nose then dragging down her abdomen and he kissed the center of her hips.

"Yes," Korra whispered, begging for his lips to travel just a little further down.

She blushed when she heard Mako chuckle against her skin, before diving his tongue between her folds. He spread her legs, steadying his face against her sex by gripping his hands roughly under her backside. Feeling his tongue running down her most sensitive area, Korra mewled in desperation as she rocked against his face. Korra needed more.

His tongue then dove inside her, circling her entrance and making her moan louder. Her stomach began to clench again, and she grabbed Mako's hair to shove him deeper inside her. His nails dug into her cheeks, leaving long red scratches as he dragged them up her back. The mixture of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge, making her choke on the screams she desperately tried to muffle. She couldn't hold them back.

Engulfed by her own euphoria, her lungs rattled and her shriek echoed against the metal walls.

Mako lapped up all of the juice he could hold as her body twitched. The remnants of her orgasm waning, he backed away from her to take in the image. Her dark, bruised body was coated with sweat and her scent was intoxicating. His new erection was growing painful, and he longed for release.

Almost as if asking for permission, he looked up at Amon who watched carefully, not moving. "I didn't hear her say stop."

Mako felt the command behind the words, and returned to Korra. Hovering over top of her, she looked up at him with hooded eyes. Lips parting slightly, he bent down and kissed her chastely.

Korra felt a wave of lust as tasted something on Mako's lips - it was _her_.

She deepened this kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Raking her hands through his hair, she pulled on it until she elicited a noise from him.

"Fuck," he growled against her, positioning himself at her entrance. Then suddenly, he paused as his body jerked away. Korra sat up quickly, seeing that Mako's body had rolled a few feet away.

"Stand up," Amon barked, emerging from the shadows. Korra stumbled to her feet, trying to cover herself as she lowered her head.

"What the fuck?" Mako groaned as he rolled onto his back, writhing as he looked up.

"You have a young, watertribe piece of ass, and all you can imagine is that _same_ position?" Amon tutted, shaking his head. "Pathetic. Now come here, Avatar." Korra looked at him uneasily, pacing toward him slowly. Deciding that she wasn't walking fast enough, Amon swiped his hand through the air and brought Korra toward him, her body twitching as she was forced against him.

She cried out, fear flooding her as she was against his body. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her stomach against the wall, like before. She felt more vulnerable, knowing that her body was still so close to release and that she wanted Amon to give it to her.

Amon used one hand to pin both of her wrists against the metal containment wall, and his free hand grabbed her ponytail. He jerked it, laughing as she whined at the pain.

"Nice ponytail. Very traditional, if I do say so myself." He dropped the chunk of hair and cocked his head toward Mako. "You see how afraid she is?" he growled, then rocking her body flush against the wall. Mako watched, entranced as she saw her eyes roll back in her head. "Yet," he paused, forcing a hand between her folds. "She is so wet.

"Do you like being afraid Korra?" he chuckled, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. She pressed her forehead against the metal wall, feeling the blood rush to her sex as he grumbled the words.

"Yes," she admitted, sighing as he stroked between her folds in a surprisingly gentle manner.

"Firebender, a woman like this - so strong willed and passionate - wants to dominate, or be dominated," he said lowly. "Not anywhere in between."

Amon released Korra, still psychically pinning her against the wall with his bloodbending, as he pulled his pants to his knees. He snaked his hand around her waist, bringing his hand up to roughly grip her right breast. Korra gasped as she felt something warm slide between her cheeks, the aching between her legs growing as her groped her body.

"I am going to fuck you, now, _Korra_," Amon whispered against her neck, and she gasped as she felt not the cold of the mask, but the heat of soft flesh as he spoke. She tried to turn to see his face, but he grabbed her neck and shoved her head against the wall. It wasn't painful, but she grunted. She wanted to see his face.

"You do not get to see my face just yet, Avatar." With a dark laugh, she shoved himself inside her. Korra trembled, the slick member filling her, brushing every sensitive place on her inner walls. He was larger than Mako, thicker. He stretched her as he made his pelvis flush with her body.

He paused, the only sound Korra could hear was his breath against her neck. She could tell he was trying to maintain composure, but she could tell he was panting laboriously.

"Too much for you Amon?" she tried, a teasing smile playing on her lips that he couldn't see. "Can't handle a little girl like me?"

"Watch that pretty tongue, Avatar," he warned, his voice obviously waning more. "Or you won't get my cock."

"I've already got it," she countered, With those words, Amon began to pound into her ruthlessly. His fists groped for her hands, and when he found them he shoved her against the wall, arching her body so he could go deeper inside her.

Amon leaned forward and took her neck between his teeth. Groaning into her skin, he gave one final thrust before he pulled out, twisting her body around so he could see her face.

Korra's breath caught as she found herself staring into deep blue eyes, wild and crazy. His face was quite attractive, she thought, angular but twisted in sick pleasure. Without thinking, she leaned into him and shoved her lips against his. His lips were hard at first, unmoving, but as she probed his mouth with the tip of her tongue, Amon began to kiss her back. The intensity of it was something Korra hand't expected, though she hadn't planned to kiss him at all. It felt right. Their lips moved in synchronization, fighting for dominance as Korra crept a hand to his face hand knotted her fingers in his well-groomed sideburns. She bit his lip, making him inhale sharply as he reciprocated. He gnawed on hers until she felt the coppery taste of blood pooling in her mouth.

The moment was short, yet shockingly gentle, before it ended with Amon thrusting himself inside her again. Breaking the passionate kiss, leaned back and glared at her with a smirk. "You think your little boyfriend likes watching us fuck?"

Korra involuntarily groaned at his words, and looked over to Mako. He was curled on the floor, jealousy and rage pooling in his eyes.

Over everything, she felt the twinge of guilt twist in her stomach as Amon thrust in and out of her. She mouthed an apology, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to.

She glowered toward Amon. "Just finish it." She was shocked how demanding her voice sounded, mixed with livid anger and lust, pleasure and pain. Amon smiled, cocking his head as if he were being challenged.

He began to thrust into her with more vigor and roughness than before. Korra grabbed his shoulders and lifted her legs from the floor, wrapping them around his waist as she thew her head back. As he rocked into her, Korra's tailbone began to feel sore from hitting the wall over and over. Feeling the familiar sensation of completion, Korra clawed her fingers down Amon's back, pulling herself down on his member with a final thrust. There was no seam between them; they were one.

Amon let out a guttural yell between Korra's breasts, his hot breath making her senses go wild as she reached her own climax. His knees, weak from the twitching pleasure, began to crumble so he leaned his palms against the wall on either side of Korra's head. Legs still wrapped around his waist, she rode out the writhing pleasure by rubbing against him.

He finally pulled out of her, and Korra watched him carefully as he wiped his face clean of all emotion except sick satisfaction. Pulling up his paints, he straightened his composure as he tilted his head.

"That is how you fuck the Avatar, _boy_," he rasped, releasing Mako from his hold once again. He gestured to Korra, who was slouched against the floor as she panted from exhaustion. "Now show me what you have learned."

Korra's brows pulled together. _Learned?_ Was all of this just a lesson?

Mako looked away, shaking his head. "I'm not playing this fucked-up game anymore. _I'm not_." His voice was weak, and he reached for his pants that he had shed. Amon paced over to him and shoved a foot down on Mako's hand, making him yell.

"I didn't tell you to get dressed."

"Fuck you," Mako spat indignantly, jaw locking. "Sick motherfucker."

"No, I never fucked my mother. But I just fucked the Avatar, and she seemed to enjoy it quite nicely," Amon went on nonchalantly. He smiled complacently at Korra. "I bet you want more, don't you?"

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath.

She was weak; a horrible excuse for a human being let alone an Avatar. What would Tenzin say? Her _parents?_

_"Don't deny it,_" he growled. "Those sweet lips, hmm, I didn't plan on indulging you like that but it was quite pleasant, don't you think?"

"SHUT UP!" Mako roared, diving for Amon's feet. The firebender caught ahold of an ankle, and thrusted his arm back to break Amon's balance. The equalist leader, caught off guard, lost his footing for a split second before he forced a clenched fist into Mako's jaw.

The sound of the collision was ear shattering, and Korra cried out for Mako as he spun across the floor.

"I want you to answer my question, Korra," he rasped. Why did the sound of her name falling from his lips make her shiver? "Do you want more?"

Korra looked away, eyes fluttering shot as they stung with tears of hatred. The answer was yes. She enjoyed that sick bastard all over her, all inside her, taking advantage of her. She wanted more. She wanted him to be in complete control again.

"Yeah," she breathed.

Amon chuckled. "See, it wasn't that hard. The problem between you _children_ is that you aren't honest. I've watched you, panting his name as you play with yourself, yet you stand idly by and let that Sato girl make you seem a petty child.

"And he," Amon broke off, throwing a glance at Mako, "Is too afraid to hurt that Sato girl's feelings, denying himself the thing he fantasizes about. And, Avatar, he _does_ fantasize about you." He devious smile played on his lips.

Mako and Korra's eyes locked for a moment, as their shame and guilt evaporated. Korra doubted that Mako _ever _had feelings for her, let alone that they mutually shared sexual attraction. She always felted a twinge of guilt after she climaxed, knowing that the fingers she imagined inside her would _never _touch her in the ways she wanted. Guilty, because Mako wasn't hers. And sad because he would never _be_ hers.

But here he was; he had touched her and fucked her. And he wanted her, he'd always wanted her. In this moment of clarity, she wasn't even disturbed by the fact Amon watched both of them. In the slightest, it turned her on.

"Now firebender, do you think you can handle doing what needs to be done?" Unmasked, he was even more intimidating. Mako always thought that a man who hides behind a mask is a coward - but with Amon, that wasn't the case. That plaster smirk was never-changing, permanent. But Amon, his true face, changed with his words, emphasizing every annunciation with a sick smile or a feral curl of his upper lip.

Mako considered what Amon said, flexing his jaw as he gazed at Korra. "Yes."

Korra felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach as she watched Mako's body rise from the floor. She shrugged off the remnants of his clothes, peeling his wifebeater from him. The space between him and Korra closed and their lips collided in a desperate haze of anger and want.

Raking her hands up his back, she knew she was leaving trenches of red and maybe even blood. It only spurred Mako on, making him bit her lip. The pain from Amon's earlier bite stung, and Korra couldn't help finding herself comparing him to Mako. The feeling of his lips on hers was too sweet; even the tug of his teeth on her lip was too gentle. She wanted raw, unruly, insatiable _rage-_

Korra sharply inhaled as she felt another pair of lips, moving against the base of her spine. Those hands - those hands, so identifiable by their roughness - clawed up her thighs, marking her as his. She moaned into Mako's mouth, bringing her hands behind her back. She found Amon's hand, clenching her fingers around his, as she forced his hands down between her legs. She felt his warm breath against her as he chuckled.

"You want me?"

The words came from Mako, which startled Korra because she had almost forgot it was _his_ lips that were on hers. She opened her eyes, meeting Mako's and she nodded furiously.

"And me?" Amon grumbled into her neck, prompting a mewl from Korra's lips as his fingers slid easily inside her. "I can please you more."

Korra shuttered, nodding her head to him as well. "Yes," she breathed.

"Who do you want, Korra?" Mako said under his breath.

"Both," she muttered against Mako's lips, eyebrows pulling together. She backed away, down toward as she blushed. She _loved_ Mako, but she also _loved_ the way Amon made her feel.

Amon continued to pump his fingers inside her, and she could already feel her orgasm beginning to rattle her body. Mako bent forward to take a nipple into his mouth, gnawing on in lightly as she reached her peak. She knotted her fingers in his hair as she pushed him into her chest, wanting the sensation to last as long as possible. Just as the last spasms faded, she felt Amon's cock slide into her entrance, making her scream.

Closing her eyes, she let every other thought drift away. Four hands, all over her, caressing and scraping, mouths sucking and licking. She tossed her head back, resting her neck in the crook of Amon's shoulder as his hips pounded into her backside. Mako's lips left her breasts, the cold air hitting them and making her whine in disappointment. Her frustration faded as she felt lips brush against her folds, a tongue brushing between them and striking her most sensitive area.

"_Mako," _she moaned arching her back to get his face closer.

"No." The firm command was growled into her hair, and Amon's arm wrapped around her stomach as he made himself flush with her once more. "I'm the one fucking you. You. Are. Mine."

She sighed breathily at his words, which were emphasized as he began to slam into her harder and harder. Mako's tongue stroked her, while Amon began to hit _that spot _that made her cry with pain and pleasure. Feeling her stomach tightening, lightning flashing through every nerve, she wrapped her legs around Mako's neck and knit her fingers in his hair. Amon slammed into her, making her sight go blurry and her ears deafen. She knew she was screaming as her lungs pulsed out every ounce of air.

_"Yes! Yes!" _she urged on, her entire body shuttering as Mako's tongue swiped across her one last time -

And she was gone, in a haze of pleasure and heaven, an unimaginable high that made her numb yet so sensitive that even as Amon pulled out, she felt the tears of pleasure pour down her cheeks. She collapsed against Amon, who caught her body in a smooth motion and balanced her in the crook of his elbow. Like he was cradling her.

Korra's lids fluttered open, and she was staring right into Amon's wide blue eyes. His face was placid, but the blue orbs seemed vulnerable. Korra smiled, content, and Amon passed her into Mako's arms.

Putting his face in her hair, he whispered, "you are perfect, Korra. I love you."

Feeling the energy returning to her body, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "I love you too."

For a moment, she forgot about Amon. A warm feeling rising in her chest, she spun her head around. Even in the dim darkness, she knew he didn't lurk in the darkness. Korra's heart twisted as she sucked on her bleeding lip.

The door to the container stood wide open, but Amon was gone.

* * *

**I kind of left it open for more, if I thought of something. I have a couple ideas but don't know if I'm brave enough to actually write them.**


End file.
